<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger - Ch. 4 - The Sinister Spanking by Rufus_Rodworthy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425349">The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger - Ch. 4 - The Sinister Spanking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rufus_Rodworthy/pseuds/Rufus_Rodworthy'>Rufus_Rodworthy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corporal Punishment, Discipline, F/F, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm, School Uniforms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rufus_Rodworthy/pseuds/Rufus_Rodworthy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wakes up from her afternoon nap, and realizes she is late for Astronomy class. After a heated row her teacher, she finds herself in Professor Sinistra's office awaiting her punishment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Aurora Sinistra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger - Ch. 4 - The Sinister Spanking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            She was frustrated. Really, really frustrated.</p><p>            Hermione hadn’t got a bit of sleep the night before. Heavily aroused after her encounter with the boys (and their equipment) outside the shower, she had been certain she would be able to have an orgasm. She made it back to her room, got cleaned up, skipped dinner, and spent the next few hours in her bed trying to have an orgasm. She touched herself repeatedly, she rubbed against her pillows, she tried different positions, tried in the bath, tried everything she could think off, all while playing the day’s encounter over and over again in her head.</p><p>            All to no avail.</p><p>            She was aroused, there was no doubt about it. She was excited. Horny, even. But she couldn’t reach the crest she knew existed, that she knew her body needed.</p><p>            She finally got up, got dressed, and spent the rest of the evening in the library catching up on her studies. She fell asleep as the sun was coming up, so she did get a small amount of sleep. Very small.</p><p>            Her classes were a fog. She couldn’t pay attention to what the professors were saying and didn’t have the answers when called upon. Some of the students even gave her a funny look when she didn’t know.</p><p>            <em>What’s wrong with Hermione? </em>she thought she heard them whisper.</p><p>Late in the day, she found herself in her room, taking a nap, when Crookshanks woke her up by rubbing against her face. She glanced out the window and saw it was dark. Something nagged at the back of her mind, and then it popped.</p><p>            <em>Astronomy. </em>She was late.</p><p>            “Fuck me,” she breathed as she grabbed her robes and hurried out the door, heading to the tower where Professor Sinistra taught her class. She didn’t normally use profanity, but Hermione found it strangely pleasing.</p><p>            “Hermione, I love your—”</p><p>            “Hey Hermione, what did you do—”</p><p>            “Hermione, it’s so great—”</p><p>            She ignored all the students who wanted to stop and talk to her. She was frustrated, tired and late for class.</p><p>            “Fuck me,” she breathed again as she hurried up the stairs.</p><p>            She burst through the door and on to the roof. The entire class, who had been peering through their telescopes at the night sky, turned and looked at her, as did Professor Sinistra, whom she had obviously interrupted during her lecture.</p><p>            “Why Ms. Granger, thank you for joining us this evening.”</p><p>            “Professor, I’m so sorry I’m late, I fell asleep and—”</p><p>            “No need for excuses, Ms. Granger. Just set up your telescope and begin tonight’s lesson.”</p><p>            <em>Your telescope.</em></p><p>Which she had forgotten. It was still packed away in her luggage.</p><p>            <em>Fuck me.</em></p><p>“I don’t—”</p><p>            “Yes, Ms. Granger, I can see that, in addition to being late to my class, you don’t have your telescope,” Sinistra said, in a chiding manner.</p><p>            “I’m sorry—”</p><p>            “You’re a 7<sup>th</sup> year student Hermione Granger, apologies and excuses are for first years.”</p><p>            “Again, I’m so sorry, if you could just let me expl—”</p><p>            “Hermione! Enough!” Sinistra gave her a stern look. The rest of the class looked on in hushed awe. They could never remember Hermione being reprimanded by a professor this way. “10 points from Gryffindor, and you will report to my office tomorrow for detention. Do you understand?”</p><p>            She started to speak, then realized everyone was staring at her. Instead she nodded.</p><p>            “Good. You can share Daphne’s telescope.”</p><p>            <em>Great. Just great, </em>she thought, as she trudged over to where Daphne stood with her telescope. She could tell Daphne wasn’t thrilled at the idea, either.</p><p>            “Do not touch my telescope, Mudblood,” the other girl whispered. “I’ll do the readings, you can write it down.”</p><p>            Hermione sighed. <em>Fuck me.</em></p><p> </p><p>#</p><p> </p><p>            The next morning Hermione arrived at Professor Sinistra’s office right after breakfast. Harry and Ron had asked her what had happened the night before, but she didn’t even have a good lie for them. She had slept some after class, but not enough to make up for her lack of sleep the night before.</p><p>            She was irritated. Grumpy. Horny.</p><p>            Especially horny.</p><p>            She knocked gently on the wooden door.</p><p>            “Come,” she heard from inside.</p><p>            She pushed the door open and gently closed it behind her. Professor Sinistra was seated behind her desk, her robes hung on the coatrack behind her.</p><p>            “Good morning, Ms. Granger,” she said. She nodded at the chair across from her desk. “Be seated.”</p><p>            Hermione shuffled across the small, crowded office. The walls were covered in astronomical charts, and each corner had a different type of ancient star-gazing device. One of the telescopes looked so old she wondered if Galileo might have built it.</p><p>            She sat down in the chair across from Sinistra and gave the professor her full attention. She was afraid to say anything, after the previous evening’s conversation.</p><p>            “Hermione, I’m going to give you a choice. After last night’s debacle, I was going to give you a full week of detention, here in my office, cleaning up and copying my notes and other menial tasks.” She stood up and moved around the desk. She was wearing a tight, form-fitting dress, something more fitting for a cocktail party than teaching class, that was shockingly short. Hermione noted her heels, as well. Jet black and at least three inches. She wondered if the professor had been to a party after class had finished near midnight.</p><p>            “But I don’t really have time to manage you, so I’ll give you a choice: four hours in my office each day for a week, or corporal punishment.”</p><p>            “Corporal punishment?” Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself. “That’s not approved…is it?”</p><p>            “No, no it’s not.” She cocked her head to the side and gave Hermione an apprising look. “But you’re the best student in the school, and I know that spending almost half the day in my office is going to impact your grades. So, I’m offering you an alternative.”</p><p>            “Umm…it can’t be something else?”</p><p>            Sinistra shook her head. “I’m afraid not.”</p><p>            Hermione sighed. She had no idea what Sinistra had in mind, but the professor was right: she really didn’t have time to spend all week cleaning her office, or whatever menial tasks she would be assigned.</p><p>            <em>Fuck me. </em>“Ok, let’s do that, then.” She sighed. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been punished, for anything.</p><p>            “Ok, stand up and take your robe off.”</p><p>            Hermione did as she was bid, placing the robe over the chair she had just occupied. She was wearing her normal uniform under it.</p><p>            “Ok, come over here,” Sinistra said, as she slid off the desk, and cleared off a space near the edge. When Hermione was in front of her, the professor took her by the shoulders and turned her to the desk.</p><p>            “Elbows on the desk.”</p><p>            A little alarm went off in the back of Hermione’s head. She wondered what was really going on as she bent over and placed her forearms on Sinistra’s desk.</p><p>            She gasped and turned her head as she felt the professor raise her skirt and exposed her bottom. “Professor!”</p><p>            “Pipe down, Granger. Eyes forward!”</p><p>            “But—”</p><p>            <em>Smack.</em></p><p>            “Oww!”</p><p>            “I said, pipe down! Or it’s going to go worse for you.”</p><p>            <em>Smack.</em></p><p><em>            “</em>Mmmph,” Hermione grunted as the Professor’s hand met her bottom again. The lacy knickers she was wearing offered little protection against Sinistra’s palm.</p><p>            “Better,” Sinistra said. “Much better.”</p><p>            <em>Smack.</em></p><p>“Mmmph.” Hermione couldn’t believe she was getting spanked. She must have been four years old the last time her father bent her over his knee. Maybe younger.</p><p>            “Hmmm,” Sinistra said. “This really isn’t working for me.”</p><p>            Hermione opened her mouth to ask what the professor meant but decided against it. She didn’t want more punishment.</p><p>            “Here, take your shoes and socks off, and put these on.”</p><p>            Hermione straightened up and glanced down at where Sinistra was pointing. She saw that the professor had taken her heels off and was pointing at them. Not sure why she was doing it, she slipped her shoes and socks off, and struggled into the heels. Suddenly she was three inches taller.</p><p>            Sinistra nodded. “Good. Now, resume the position.”</p><p>            Hermione turned back to the desk and bent over, her forearms snug against the wood grain. Her arse was sticking up now, almost higher than her head. The professor lifted Hermione’s skirt again, folding it over onto her back.</p><p>            “There we go,” she said. “But there is one other thing we need to fix.”</p><p>            Hermione gasped as she felt Sinistra take hold of her knickers and begin to work them down over her ass and all the way down to her thighs, exposing her pale cheeks to the room.</p><p>            “Professor!” she protested.</p><p>            <em>Smack.</em> “Enough talking, or you’re getting the punishment <em>and</em> the detention. Understood?”</p><p>            Hermione Granger, her bare ass lifted up on three-inch heels and exposed to the world, nodded meekly in submission.</p><p>            “Good. <em>Now</em> we can proceed.”</p><p>            <em>Smack.</em></p><p>Hermione gasped at the added shock of the professor’s open palm on her bare ass. She felt her knickers slide to the floor, leaving her completely uncovered. She fervently hoped no one walked in on them.</p><p>            <em>Smack. </em></p><p>Hermione tried not to make noise as the spanking continued, but she couldn’t help it. The blows were just hard enough to hurt but weren’t seriously painful.</p><p>            And then they stopped.</p><p>            Wondering if her humiliation was over, she started to turn and look at Sinistra.</p><p>            “Nope, eyes forward, Granger.”</p><p>            Hermione sighed, and braced for another smack on her bare bottom.</p><p>            Instead, she felt Sinistra’s hand began to lovingly stroke across her pale flesh. Her eyes opened wide at the sensation. It felt incredible after the almost-painful spankings.</p><p>            Sinistra moved her palm all across Hermione’s bottom, soothing the skin, caressing her as a lover would. Every time she circled her cheeks, her hand slid closer and closer to Hermione’s womanhood.</p><p>            To Hermione’s surprise, she found herself getting aroused. Her folds were instantly slick with her desire, and she began to, in a completely involuntary manner, move her ass towards the professor’s hand each time it came close to her wetness.</p><p>            “Oh, not yet, dear. Not yet.”</p><p>            <em>Smack.</em></p><p>            Hermione gasped, loudly, as Sinistra’s palm met her pale flesh again. It was unexpected, and harder than before. She braced for another blow, but it never came.</p><p>            Instead the professor went back to the loving caress, running her smooth palm over Hermione’s pale cheeks. Pale cheeks that were starting to turn pink from the repeated blows.</p><p>            Hermione found herself holding back a moan as control of her body seemed to be slowly taken away from her. Her hips kept rotating her ass towards the professor’s hands, desperately wanting to feel the gentle caresses move to the folds of her labia.</p><p>            <em>Smack.</em></p><p>            Hermione gasped, even louder this time. That one had hurt. She had figured out the game, though, and understood what was happening. Each spank would be complemented by the loving caress.</p><p>            The discipline continued on for several more minutes this way, smacks of her bare ass followed by loving caresses, caresses that never quite touched her womanhood. After all of her frustrations the last few days, followed by the casual humiliation and arousal at Sinistra’s hands, it was more than she could handle. Her hips were now gyrating in an attempt to bring her folds in contact with Sinistra’s palm between each spank, and Hermione was almost on the verge of tears.</p><p>            Finally, she whispered, “Please.”</p><p>            “What was that, dear?”</p><p>            “Please,” she whispered again, a little louder.</p><p>            “Please what, dear?”</p><p>            “Please…touch me.” She almost sobbed the words out.</p><p>            “Where, dear?”</p><p>            “My…my vagina.”</p><p>            “Oh, what an ugly, scientific word for something so beautiful. Try something else.”</p><p>            Hermione paused a second. She wasn’t used to cursing, but she was pretty sure what word Sinistra was looking for. Her legs were starting to tremble from the tension.</p><p>            “Please…please touch my pussy,” she breathed.</p><p>            “You ask so prettily,” Sinistra said, and slid her hand over Hermione’s folds, completely engulfing them.</p><p>            Hermione moaned loudly, and thrust her hips back, as much as she could, to meet the professor’s questing digits.</p><p>            “Oh my, someone is quite wet,” she commented. “Someone seems to be enjoying their discipline.”</p><p>            “Yes, professor.” She could barely get the words out between her moans. She could not remember ever being this aroused, even when she had been parked in front of the gloryhole. She suddenly remembered how Harry’s cock had tasted as he shot his load into her mouth and moaned even louder.</p><p>            “Would you like me to stop?”</p><p>            “No! Please don’t stop.”</p><p>            <em>Smack.</em> The spank caught her by surprise, mid-moan, and the corresponding yelp she let out was quite loud.</p><p>            “Miss Granger, you are full of surprises,” Sinistra commented, as she resumed stroking her student’s muff.</p><p>            “Yes, Professor.”</p><p>            Sinistra began to rub her thumb across Hermione’s asshole, gently stroking it while continuing to massage the folds of her labia.</p><p>            Hermione was lying flat on the desk now, gripping the sides with both hands, holding on for dear life. As Sinistra’s thumb began to gently touch her anus, Hermione felt it.</p><p>            She finally, finally felt.</p><p>            “Professor!” she breathed, focusing on the digit that was stroking her asshole, at the wonderful sensation it created. It began to build, the feeling that she knew must be right, deep in the very center of her being. The entire lower half of her body was trembling from the sensation as it radiated outward, washing over every square inch of her.</p><p>            “Professor!” she managed to get out, one last time, as the waves began to crash over her, over and over. She thrust her pussy hard against Sinistra’s hand, desiring as much contact as she could get, reveling in the sensations it created.</p><p>            “Oh! Oh! Oh God, Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck, I’m com…I’m com…innnnggggggggggg…”</p><p>            The sensations of her first orgasm, her first real orgasm, were so powerful that Hermione thought she was going to faint. Nothing else in the world mattered, other than Sinistra’s hand.</p><p>            As the waves crested, and her mind emptied, she was filled with a sensation of utter peace and belonging in and rightness. It was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. And the waves of pleasure began to diminish, her legs trembling, Hermione found herself almost sobbing in relief.</p><p>            <em>Finally</em>. <em>Oh, dear sweet Jesus. Finally.</em></p><p>And now she understood. She understood what a real orgasm was like.</p><p>            She laid still for a good minute or two as Sinistra resumed stroking her ass, the sensations quite pleasing after her orgasm. Finally, Hermione straightened up, her skirt falling down and covering her bare arse, kicked the knickers off the heels she still wore, teetered over and collapsed in the chair.</p><p>            She glanced up at the professor, who was appraising her with a knowing glance.</p><p>            “Hermione, would you lift your skirt, please?”</p><p>            Puzzled, but exhausted and in a wonderful state of languor, she raised her skirt, showing the professor her neatly trimmed bush.</p><p>            “Miss Granger, can I give you some advice?”</p><p>            “Of course,” Hermione replied.</p><p>            “You have a really cute little muff there,” Sinistra remarked. “But the boys like them completely bald these days.”</p><p>           </p><p>           </p><p>           </p><p>           </p><p>           </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>